


Fluff, Fiction, and Fur

by YikesBikes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cats, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Kittens, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikesBikes/pseuds/YikesBikes
Summary: Imagine Byakuya Kuchiki actually finding a cat that he likes?!
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Reader, Kuchiki Byakuya/You
Kudos: 26





	Fluff, Fiction, and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I was bored and wanted to write, but had no motivation to invest in a long ass story. Please enjoy xoxoxo

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted 5 cats.” You said, gazing up at your boyfriend with pleading eyes—knowing full well that it wasn’t an accident, he met your pleading look with a blank gaze.

“Take them back.” Byakuya said, unflinching from your earnest stare.

“But whyyy?” You whined holding up the fluffy white ball. As if to illustrate your point, the white ball of fur gave a soft ‘ _meow_ ’ that was so cute you could have died.

“I told you that I am allergic to those… _things_.” The way that Byakuya muttered the word _things_ made you cuddle the cat closer, letting it know that he didn’t really mean it, you narrowed your eyes at your boyfriend.

“Then how come I have never seen you sneeze?” You asked suspiciously, glaring up at him in defiance, not trusting him in the least.

“Maybe you’ve just been too busy to notice?” He tried to deflect, walking over to the kitchen to make some tea.

You plopped down on the couch, letting the fluffy white kitten curl up on your lap. Opening a book you decided to ignore his snide comment and instead focused on finishing your book. Distracted by the words across the page, you failed to notice that two other cats had joined you on the couch, completely taking up the rest of the room and consequently, Byakuya’s spot.

By the time your boyfriend made it back to the living room he found his spot completely taken up by the little urchins. Huffing in annoyance, he took a seat on the love seat across from you. Glaring at the rats, he sipped his tea, observing their forms in judgmental silence.

Suddenly, the hitch of your boyfriend’s breath drew your attention and your head shot up at the sound. Immediately you froze, watching intently as the eldest cat you’d picked up that day rubbed itself against Byakuya’s leg, lovingly.

Curiously, you watched your boyfriend’s face go from one of disgust to one of wary curiosity. Not daring to breathe, you looked on as Byakuya gingerly brought his hand down and gently patted the cat on the head.

Seeming to enjoy the treatment, the orange cat took a seat at the base of Byakuya’s feet, relishing in the attention. The moment was too cute for you to pass up and you quietly brought your phone out of your pocket—careful not to disturb any of your new pets. You snapped a photo of the pair, nearly crying with how cute they looked beside one another. You told yourself you were going to have the picture framed.

Noticing you staring, Byakuya gave you a warning look.

“This changes nothing. They’re going back tomorrow.” He continued petting the orange tabby on the head, taking a sip of his tea. Ignoring the way that you were looking at him in absolute wonderment. As his fingers gently sank into the orange tabby’s coat all that could be heard between the two of you was the gentle thrum of two cats purring in total relaxation.

TWO WEEKS LATER

“Oscar!” You cried out desperately. Trying to locate your boyfriend’s cat wasn’t usually that hard as the pair were usually attached at the hip. Byakuya’s cat had been avoiding you since you’d adopted him. You assumed it was because he didn’t like you and it just broke your heart. When he’d gravitated towards your boyfriend—the cat hater, it had struck you as a miracle. However, it had been nearly two weeks and you had barely interacted with the older orange tabby.

Five minutes later, Byakuya walked out of your shared bedroom. Oscar following him into the living room like an orange shadow. You cocked your head to the side at the cat and wondered if it wasn’t such a bad thing that Oscar was attached to your boyfriend instead of you. Looking at Mittens, the fluffy white kitten that Byakuya had allowed you to keep, with the compromise of finding homes for the other three. You playfully ruffled her soft white fur before retreating to the bedroom to get ready for bed, content on just letting Oscar and Byakuya do their own thing.

“Honey, why do you hate cats?” You asked Byakuya for probably the hundredth time in the past few weeks, as you pulled on shirt, coming to sit beside him on the couch—careful not to disturb Oscar who was sat at Byakuya’s feet, purring contently.

“Because they’re basically glorified, breathing temperamental demons.” He responded without taking his eyes off of the paper he was looking over. “Kind of like you.” He said, not missing a beat.

Temper souring, you pouted at him from your spot beside him.

“That wasn’t very nice, Byakuya.” You sulked, poking his cheek.

He put the paper down and glanced at your hurt expression.

“I am sorry, my love.” He brought his hand up and cradled your face with his hand, feeling a twinge of guilt at the prospect of hurting your feelings. You leaned into his touch and looked up at him, a dreamy lilt to your eyes.

“Sorry enough to tell me why you don’t like cats?” You purred, eyes turning mischievous.

Sighing in exasperation Byakuya gave into your prodding, like he always did.

“I had a bad experience with a… _cat_ when I was younger.” He muttered, looking at you dejectedly.

Eyes widening, expecting him to continue you leaned in, anticipation tickling your senses.

“That’s all.” He said, moving to grasp the next paper that was sitting on the coffee table. Temper fraying, you grumbled something about beauty of the spoken word and how he needed to get a better grasp of it.

Rolling his eyes, he gently reached down and patted Oscar on the head before heading back to doing his paperwork. You placed your legs on your boyfriend’s lap and scooped up Mittens, placing her on your lap for some cuddles.

The four of you stayed like that—the cats curled up, enjoying the love that warmed the air between you and your boyfriend as you chatted aimlessly about the day’s events. Curled up in the living room, living your mundane lives and enjoying each other’s company. Just you, Byakuya, and the two little temperamental demons. 


End file.
